Teatime for Transients
Teatime for Transients is a turn-based role-playing game being produced by Lunatic Entertainment. It is one of the currently few Lunatic Entertainment games that are actually being coded, with plans on release and sale in the future. Development Teatime for Transients began development in December 2014 with Steam putting their RPG Maker on sale. At that time, Somarinoa began developing a game that he would use, but starting out with the demo, began work intially on DEMOlish, which was intended to strictly be a demo of a game. With a full copy of RPG Maker soon to be at his fingertips, Somarinoa began developing a new game intended to be a full-fledged RPG, which would become known as Teatime for Transients. Originally intended to be a self-aware "Chrono Trigger clone", the game quickly developed towards a different path. The playable cast was intended to originally fill roles you wouldn't normally see as playable characters, such as a homeless man, a tourist, a fisherman, and a male dancer. The most original character came in the form of Clancy, a floating, intelligent breakfast burrito that serves as the party's magician and fulfilling the RPG's almost-obligatory non-human playable role filled in other games with characters such as Frog (Chrono Trigger), Mog (Final Fantasy VI), and Nall (Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete). The game is currently still in development. Gameplay Characters Playable Characters Ty Ensemble, the snazzy mercenary Clancy Wigwam, the Burrito sapien Class: Magician Clancy is a highly-evolved bean burrito, hailing from 1,002,020 AD - 1 million years into the future. During the million years he had sat on the Ensemble family counter after Ty rushed to school instead of eating him, Clancy obtained sapience as well as a penchant for magical abilities. Although he never developed limbs unlike numerous other beings, he has learned to levitate, though through no real apparent reason. He continued to sit on what had been the paper plate he was set out on until Ty arrived in the future and wandered home, surprised to still find it standing. Unfortunately, Clancy was not the only inanimate object to have evolved during this time period, and Ty is set upon my numerous food and household appliances. However, having been prepared for Ty specifically, Clancy has held him in the highest esteem all this time and steps in to protect his "liege" when Ensemble is surrounded by the Fruit Gone Bad. Clancy has elemental abilities named after various bean types. While he is seen speaking in a high fantasy British accent and medieval stylings, it appears he does this just for appearances, as occasionally he "takes a break" from this and talks normally. Redric Refuse, the homeless vagrant Soote Ensemble, the remorseful businessman Chip Endale, the exotic dancer Harold Razzi, the excitable tourist Logan "Lips" McGillicutty, the disgruntled fisherman NPCs Bwah, the strategic Sasquatch Major Antagonists Black Death, the puppet master Louhen Rehale, the cutthroat executive Sylvio Soler, the crafty bandito Soote Ensemble, the remorseful businessman Minor Antagonists 1-Head 8-Ball Blade Bone Head Floating VV Floating VV (pronounced “Floating Double Vuh”) is the henchman of Power Whale, and is a highly evolved electric guitar, being essentially a beefed-up Manic Stratocaster, an enemy type found in the area. Although Power Whale strums on him for most of the fight, he can actually continue to play himself should Whale fall in battle before he does. Unlike Manic Stratocasters, Floating VV is always in aggressive mode, but does have a moment once per boss theme loop which will interrupt all other actions in the battle to occur during the same moment each play loop. This technique prevents everybody else from attacking or acting aggressively in any manner while he continues to attack for several seconds, hitting somebody on each beat. For ease of survival however player characters can still buff or heal themselves during this period, and can also put themselves into defend mode. His attacks are otherwise quite similar to the regular Manic Stratocaster, but a wee bit more powerful. Should Floating VV be destroyed first, Power Whale will continue to head bang until Hairlock is defeated and then just resort to his own attacks. If Power Whale is defeated first however, Floating VV will begin to levitate in place (hence its name) and continue its attack until destroyed. Its name is a mutation of “Flying V”, a type of electric guitar. Hairlock Hairlock is a symbiotic creature that has attached itself to Power Whale’s blowhole that is in fact a highly evolved toupee. He is highly protective of his host, and is set to guard Power Whale anytime he would incur damage. As there is no way around this, he will always perish before Power Whale can take any damage at all. Interestingly, attacks that would otherwise injure all targets will only target Floating VV and Hairlock, and Hairlock will only take the damage he would normally have taken instead of “doubling up” with the damage Power Whale would have received as well. Hairlock automatically attacks thrice per round with an ability called “Whip It Good”, which does not count as his actual turn – this is instead due to his being whipped back and forth by Power Whale himself. Instead, on his turn he may use a more powerful physical technique called “Whip It Real Good”, or may instead cast fire elemental magic or even summon imps into battle known as Mosh Imps. This is due to his warlock abilities as well as a reference to the devilock haircut. Upon his defeat, he casts one final attack called “Locked Out”, which casts Force Field (protection against melee), Skepticism (protection against magic), Mute Button (prevents casting magic), and Halt (stops players’ ATB gauges). His name references his being a lock of hair, but also is a pun on his being of the warlock class. Power Whale Power Whale is a highly evolved sapient humpback whale who, a million years into the future, has come to rule what used to be the Concert Hall. He has grown legs and dresses like a member of KISS, including the butt rocker hair and the platform boots. He pairs up during his boss fight with Floating VV, his sapient electric guitar, and Hairlock, his symbiotic hair. During the battle, he will be guarded by Hairlock, and therefore Hairlock will be defeated before any injury will be incurred upon Power Whale. Whale is a heavy hitter, able to seriously injure his opponents with physical strikes. However, most of the time he will be too busy wailing on Floating VV and head banging for this to be a party wipe concern. He is also the slowest, and will always go after all other characters on the battlefield. Being the singer of his ragtag band, he also casts song-based techniques that are named after various famous songs, though renamed to something similar to avoid any lawsuits. Examples of this is “Uncaged Avian” (after Freebird), “Unfettered Drop” (after Freefall), and “Bathroom on the Right” (after Bad Moon Rising). Upon defeating him, the party earns the ability to summon him in battle. His name is a reference to the “power wail”, a vocal holler used by 1970s and 1980s rock bands. Punkapple Slammer Werepeach In-Game Enemies Dystopian Future #Manic Stratocaster #Mosh Imp #Snakealator Ensemble Cavern #Beakman #Robo-Blendor Metropolis #Street Performer Untamed Wilderness #Wilted Chamberlain Synopsis Category:Somarinoa Category:Original Content Category:Video Games